User blog:Aronzei/Zac - Concept Remake
Hello! This aronzei and this is my concept remake of Zac. I actually made an AD Zac and it was really fun. With a and diving in with , attacking then using the active, made a decent burst. So I thought, "Why not make him change forms along with AD? In fact, why not make him scale with AD?". And this happened. See when Zac files came out, he was presented with 3 forms - one that grows, one with spikes, and the blob form. See here. I always thought was expected (and will morph him into that clawed creature) but when we all played him, we knew that his builds are limited. For a blob of varying forms, his viable builds is ironically limited to only one. With this idea, it makes him playable as AD, AP and tanky. However this is just a concept (no balancing yet) since I'm not really keen on the numbers. The hidden passive where his size increase is maintained combined with the form altering passive. (eg. High AD makes him color red, look sharper and slimmer. High HP makes him bigger.) As you can see the icons are just a modified and inverse colored of the original icons just to show an idea. The general is his blobs are replaced with spikes to imply physical damage. I would be really happy if this was real I'm just happy that somehow I made it tangible how I saw Zac - a versatile champ with multiple forms and builds. With that said, I hope you enjoy this Zac Concept remake. Abilities . Enemies may move over these chunks to destroy them. Upon taking fatal damage, Zac splits into 4 bloblets that attempt to recombine. Each bloblet has , and 50% of his armor and magic resistance. If any of these bloblets remain after 8 seconds, Zac will revive with 10-50% health depending on the health of the surviving chunks. This effect has a static cooldown and is unaffected by cooldown reduction. Zac changes to form if his exceeds his by 50 and maintains form otherwise. |cooldown=300 }} Zac lashes out with an elastic punch, dealing magic damage to enemies in a line and slowing them for 2 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=4% |costtype=of current health |range=550 }} Zac impales with his transformed hand, dealing physical damage to enemies in a line and slowing them for 2 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=4% |costtype=of current health |range=600 }}}} Zac's body explodes outward, dealing magic damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of their maximum health to all nearby enemies (max 200 damage against minions and monsters). |leveling= |cooldown=4 |cost=4% |costtype=of current health }} Zac's body releases spikes, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies. |leveling= |cooldown=7 |cost=4% |costtype=of current health }} }} Zac faces the cursor and begins channeling. After channeling or after reactivating the ability he launches himself towards the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and knocking them back for seconds. The range of Elastic Slingshot increases based on how long Zac channels. Can be cancelled by moving, refunding 50% of the health cost and halving the cooldown. |leveling= |range= |cooldown= |cost=4% |costtype=of current health }} Zac launches himself in the air and solidifying, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and knocking them back for seconds. The range of Cannon Ball increases based on how long Zac channels. The area of effect is larger in this form but the damage decays the farther they are from the point of impact. Can be cancelled by moving, refunding 50% of the health cost and halving the cooldown. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=4% |costtype=of current health }} }} Zac leaps into the air and begins to bounce on the ground, up to a maximum of 4 bounces. Each bounce deals magic damage to nearby enemies upon impact, knocks them up for 1 second, and slows them by 20% for 1 second. Enemies hit more than once take half damage and are not knocked up. Zac gains an accelerating movement speed buff (20-50%) and 50% crowd control reduction while bouncing. During this time, Zac can still move and use , but is unable to activate or . |leveling= |cooldown= |costtype= |cost=No cost }} Zac leaps into the air and slams the ground with explosive force. The bounce deals physical damage to nearby enemies upon impact, knocks them up for 1 second, and slows them by 20% for 3 second. The damage decays along with distance and the radius of impact increases as his size increases. Zac is immune crowd control reduction during the animation. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=No cost |costtype= }} }} Category:Custom champions